


Not so bored

by 4jenrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Multi, Museum AU, mark is a stressed student, renjun and jeno are bored at work, they just meet and flirt, very brief mention of hyuck and jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jenrens/pseuds/4jenrens
Summary: Renjun is very bored, Jeno is also bored, and Mark makes their day a lot more enjoyable.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 24





	Not so bored

Renjun was bored. Working in a museum always appealed him as someone creative but the problem was that he ended up at the reception desk. Well, it’s wasn’t really that big of a problem to be honest, because he gets to talk with any kind of people about the exhibitions and art in general. But this afternoon, it was a problem. Nobody was coming in at all. He never felt that bored in months, and he still had to be there for four hours before being able to go back home. Sighing for the fifth time in two minutes, he looked around to see if anyone was as bored as him there.

Not many people worked in his area. There was his desk colleague, Jaemin, but unfortunately today was his day off. Nearby, there were few security men that Renjun never really learned the names because they switched a lot. One was at the entry of the museum and one other at the first room of the exhibition. Right now, Renjun really was missing his chatty deskmate. He would have done everything to have some distraction (but don’t tell Jaemin, he would be way too happy to know that). He really was feeling like time was against him as he looked at the clock on his computer, to see that only two minutes passed since the last time he looked at it.

Putting his head in one hand he sighed again, he really had nothing to do at all unless someone would come in. Taking a look around again, he caught the guard from the first room looking at him. Renjun gave him back an embarrassed smile for the both of them to share a look of despair before going back to their own boredom. 

Big sigh again, but this time not from Renjun. It was that guard being very bored too. Renjun looked at him curiously. He never really saw him before, either he was new or usually placed in another room further away. The guard seemed to be around the same age as him but looked a bit intimidating. But maybe it was just the uniform giving him that impression. He was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt, which with an afterthought wasn’t that impressive, since Renjun had to wear the same kind of outfit, but in light blue. However, the man was always standing straight with a straight face and bleached blond hair slicked back to show his forehead, and that intimidated Renjun. 

While lost in his thought, he didn’t see the guard looking left, then right, to leave his place and walk towards his desk.

“Boring afternoon, right ?”

Renjun startled hearing the soft voice speak. Looking up to see who just spoke, he met the nicest smile he ever saw in his life. 

“Ah, sorry, did I break your daydream ?”

Once again, said with a soft and worried voice. Renjun was surprised but smiled at him and answered casually.

“No it’s me, sorry, I didn’t realise. But yes, very boring.. do you need something special ?”

Chucking, the man leaned on the reception counter to answer playfully : “Not really, I thought you were bored. And so I am.. So why not try to pass the time until someone comes in and saves us ?”

Renjun was surprised at his words but he really needed someone to not die of boredom so he was glad at the proposition. “Honestly, at this point it’s just you saving me from dying here. But I was wondering if you’re new here ? I’ve been here for months and never saw you…”

“Kind of ? I mean, I worked here, at your desk a year ago, just for the summer, but now i’m here as security.” Extending his hand towards Renjun, he smiled to add “I’m Jeno, nice to meet you.”

Introducing himself back while shaking Jeno’s hand, Renjun took a look at him. From closer the guy really looked handsome, there was no other word for him. Renjun also thought his smile looked really cute. And his eyes too. And his hand was soft.

“Um, do you want some water, or just come to this side and sit down a bit ? Standing there all day must be tiring.”

Jeno nodded, “Oh, water would be nice, but I should better stand here in case someone comes…” but saying the last part of he looked a bit disappointed.

After giving him a glass of water, the both of them started doing small talk.

Renjun learned that they were both the same age, and that Jeno studied architecture but changed for dance instead.

On his side, Jeno learned that Renjun graduated from an art school and had this job to have more time to work on his projects.

Both of them didn’t realised how the time passed, as suddenly they heard a light and shy cough from behind Jeno.

“Um.. I’m sorry to disturb, but is it still open ?” the stranger said, a bit embarrassed that he had to cut the two boys’ conversation.

“Oh, right ! Sorry, of course it is, you can come !” Renjun said, smiling.

Jeno, still leaning on the counter, didn’t move and just watched Renjun and the newcomer talking about the price of the ticket and the exhibitions.

Seeing the visitor thanking Renjun and walking towards the first room, Jeno sighed and turned to Renjun.

“I guess our time has come to an end now.. It was fun talking to you, I hope we can do that again soon ! Bye !”

Renjun waved at Jeno while chuckling watching his new friend bouncing a bit behind the visitor like a puppy.

As he could see the two boys in the first room, he wasn’t fully back to boredom. Jeno placed himself back at the entry between the hall and the first room and made a funny face to Renjun, before going back to seriousness.

Renjun smiled and this time, looked at the new boy. He looked a bit older, and very tired. Sigh, he looked pretty handsome too. The boy had black hair with few blond strands, and that looked very good. He was wearing very cool leather jacket too, which made Renjun a bit jealous to be honest.

Looking again at Jeno, he saw that him too was occupied to look at the visitor. From his desk, he coughed to get his attention. Surprised, Jeno looked back at him with a puppy-like face. Renjun smiled and while pointing the cool boy, he mouthed a “he’s kinda cute”.

Jeno’s eyes nearly popped out of his face, but he contained himself and while nodding, he mouthed back to Renjun “don’t worry, you are too”. Without thinking, he even added a wink, and immediately turned his back to the reception desk to focus on the first room again. Sadly, he didn’t saw Renjun’s face going red.

Some time passed and the visitor was still in the room, sitting on the bench in the middle. He seemed to take notes or doodle some of the art that was exposed. From where he was, Jeno couldn’t really see what he was doing, but maybe it was for the best because looking in anyone’s notebook from afar isn’t nice.

After staring at the wall facing him for a moment, the boy stood up and went to Jeno. Surprised, he tilted his head waiting for the boy to say anything.

“Sorry, um, I know it might sound weird, but is it ok for me to take pictures of the building ? Like, the windows and stuff ? I swear I’m not planning a robbery ! I’m just a student. I swear.”

Jeno chuckled at the boy panicking. “Ah, don’t worry… I studied architecture few years ago, I did the same… But the first floor balcony you can see from the hall is nicer to draw I believe.”

“Oh, really ? Thanks, I will do that then.” the boy said with a relieved smile. Still, he stood there a bit awkwardly, saying nothing.

“Do you need help with anything else ?” 

“Ah ! Sorry, I was wondering… it might be a bit awkward, but since you said you studied architecture… would you be ok to watch my drawings afterwards ? You don’t have to say yes, it’s just tha-” the boy’s face was getting redder and redder at every word he was spitting of stress.

“Of course! Don’t worry about it I would love to see what you do.” Jeno said, to end his sentence with his perfect smile. And make the boy blush, just a bit.

Once Jeno assured it was ok to the boy, they both walked back to the hall for Jeno to show him interesting parts of the building. From his desk, Renjun looked at them with curiosity.

The both of them looked pretty cool together, talking about serious stuff. 

Renjun looked at the boy settling down on a chair in the hall to draw… well, he wasn’t really sure what. He looked really cute, all serious with his brows frowning while drawing.

“How we meet again… did you miss me ?”

Renjun looked at Jeno, who leaned back at the reception desk to still have the boy in his vision.

“You came back quickly, are you sure it’s not you who missed me instead ?” he snapped back, chuckling.

Jeno chuckled too, before turning to look at Renjun. He too was looking at the boy. Jeno felt warm at that moment.

“You know, when I said you look cute too, I meant it. I hope you’re ok with me saying that though.”

This time, Jeno didn’t missed Renjun’s face going red.

“Shht, don’t say it that loudly. It’s embarrassing.” Silent moment. “But you too. You are cute. I mean, you look nice..”

Jeno looked at him surprised.

“Don’t look at me like that, do you want me to think you’re an idiot ? I’m sure you’re not, but if you’re surprised at me telling you a simple thing like that.. I might.”

Renjun’s face was still red while saying this, but once Jeno turned to focus on the boy still drawing, both of them just laughed lightly and went back to their casual conversation.

After an hour, Renjun and Jeno were still playfully talking together.

Too into their conversation, they didn’t see the boy getting up and walking towards them. 

“Um, sorry to disturb you again… I can just leave if you’re too busy, sorry.”

Jeno turned to face the boy and smiled brightly.

“No, don’t worry, you’re the only visitor right now, so we’re actually very bored. Did you finished what you wanted to do ?”

The boy blushed and nodded.

“Yes, thanks again for showing me that spot.” Short silent pause. “Um, if you’re still ok with it, could you see and judge what I’ve done ? Don’t worry, I can just leave if you don’t want to.”

Intrigued, Renjun looked at the boy.

“Hey, sorry to butt in, but do you draw ? You’re an artist ?”

Blushing even more, the boy started stuttering.

“N-no, I’m just an architect student… I have to draw some buildings or specific stuff for my class. I have art classes too, but I wouldn’t call myself an artist at all.”

Both Renjun and Jeno smiled at him and started reassuring him, that they were sure he was good at what he does. The boy’s ears were now as red as a tomato, so before embarrassing himself even more, he decided to just put his notebook on Renjun’s desk. The latest asked him if he could look at it too, to which he nodded.

So now, the two colleagues were looking through the boy’s notebook. 

“Wow that’s really nice, um..” Renjun paused, realising he didn’t get the boy’s name.

“I’m Mark. But, you really think so ? Ah, thank you.”

“Really, Mark, you’re talented.” added Jeno, nodding and switching pages.

If anyone thought the boy already couldn’t get any more redder, then they were wrong, he blushed even more after the compliments from the two others.

Stopping at one page, both boys started at one very cute doodle. Mark realised that and jumped in to explain.

“Oh ! This is my best friend ! He lost a bet with some other friends and had to let grow his hair into a mullet haha… That’s kinda why I got the blond strands too.. solidarity you know.”

Jeno looked at Mark’s hair.

“Well, it’s really cute. I mean your hair. But the drawing too. You friend looks really cool… Not that you aren’t pretty cool too!!”

Renjun laughed at Jeno panicking.

“Okay, what I think he meant was, that yes your friend on your drawing looks really pretty. But that you also are, you know ?”

Mark blushed again, and not knowing what to say, he just stared at his drawings silently.

Afterwards, Renjun and Jeno just continued to go through it silently, sometimes saying one or two compliments.

After they finished going through it, Renjun looked at both Jeno and Mark.

“Hey Mark, can I use your notebook for a bit ?”

Mark nodded, and gave it to him. For a few minutes he drew, hiding what he did from the others. Taking a look at Jeno, he made him come closer to add something on the page, still hiding it from Mark. The latest was really curious but oddly trusted the two already, so he wasn’t that scared of what they could do with his notebook.

Suddenly, Renjun closed it and gave it back to Mark.

“Please, only open it once you’re home !”

Mark looked at Jeno, who was eagerly nodding along.

“Yep, only once you’re home !”

Shrugging his shoulders, Mark took his notebook to put it back in his back.

“Ok, I will don’t worry… I guess I’ll go now so I can see what you did quickly.”

All of them smiled at each others, and then Mark left, while Renjun was waving at him and Jeno just following him with his eyes smiling.

Once home, curiosity immediately took possession of Mark. Sitting right in the entrance, he took his notebook out of his bag and flipped the pages to find what the two cute boys wrote in it. Then, he met the two boys faces, drawn, almost perfectly. Under the faces were their names, and numbers.

_Please text us soon, pretty cool boy ♡_

_ps : or just come see us at the museum, we’re bored at lot there_

**Author's Note:**

> hello again,,  
> i wrote this in 4 hours instead of studying so please excuse the typos ;-;  
> also had to mention hullet (hyuck mullet) because it's the best thing that happened this year already!!  
> i hope you liked it though  
> (also it could be seen as a marknorenhyuck bc mark's drawing of the hullet is That powerful)  
> and thats it,,,  
> thanks for reading<3


End file.
